The argument for holding a mental health research conference focused upon native Pacific Islanders issues from: 1) The scattered distribution of attention and frequently narrow research approach given to the corpus of mental health problems of native Pacific Islanders; 2) The absence of mutual reference, synthesis and evaluation of the extant work on Pacific Island mental health; 3) The well-documented grossly uneven attention to the mental health services needs of the native Hawaiians; 4) The empirically documented failure of training programs to effect broader, appropriate, acceptable and self-sustaining mental health services to Pacific Islanders; 5) The fact that there now exists a critical mass of researchers and native Pacific Island community members who could profitably use the conference to evaluate the domain and quality of extant knowledge and to set an agenda for a body of mutually beneficial research projects and services development programs for native Pacific Islanders. GOAL. To create a forum for the discussion and analysis of research issues focusing on mental health and illness among and the provision of mental health services for native Pacific Islanders in Hawaii, American Samoa, the Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands, Guam and the Commonwealth of the Northern Marianas. OBJECTIVES. 1) To present and discuss analyses of Post-European contact historical development of Hawaii, Micronesia and American Samoa; 2) To describe and discuss the data base representing the epidemiology and treatment of mental illness in the American-affiliated areas of Oceania; 3) To describe and discuss Pacific Island mental health services and manpower development research; 4) To review and evaluate methodological and theoretical problems in Pacific Islander mental health research; 5) To present and discuss the processes which motivate and develop mental health research and services policy for Pacific Islanders; 6) To discuss and generate an agenda of research problems and ensuing implementation methodologies which will effect mental health services for Pacific Islanders. METHODOLOGY. A three-day conference will be held on the University of Hawaii campus. The tangible outcomes of the conference will be an edited volume of the conference papers to be circulated to the different participating native Pacific Island communities and an agenda for future research on mental health and services for native Pacific Islanders.